Non-volatile memories are important elements of integrated circuits due to their ability to maintain data absent a power supply. Phase change materials have been investigated for use in non-volatile memory cells. Phase change memory elements include phase change materials, such as chalcogenide alloys, which are capable of stably transitioning between amorphous and crystalline phases. Each phase exhibits a particular resistance state and the resistance states distinguish the logic values of the memory element. Specifically, an amorphous state exhibits a relatively high resistance, and a crystalline state exhibits a relatively low resistance.
A conventional phase change memory element 1, illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, has a layer of phase change material 8 between first and second electrodes 2, 4, which are supported by a dielectric material 6. The phase change material 8 is set to a particular resistance state according to the amount of current applied by the first and second electrodes 2, 4. To obtain an amorphous state (FIG. 1B), a relatively high write current pulse (a reset pulse) is applied through the conventional phase change memory element 1 to melt at least a portion of the phase change material 8 covering the first electrode 2 for a first period of time. The current is removed and the phase change material 8 cools rapidly to a temperature below the glass transition temperature, which results in the portion of the phase change material 8 covering the first electrode 2 having the amorphous phase. To obtain a crystalline state (FIG. 1A), a lower current write pulse (a set pulse) is applied to the conventional phase change memory element 1 for a second period of time (typically longer in duration than the first period of time and crystallization time of amorphous phase change material) to heat the amorphous portion of the phase change material 8 to a temperature below its melting point, but above its crystallization temperature. This causes the amorphous portion of the phase change material 8 to re-crystallize to the crystalline phase that is maintained once the current is removed and the conventional phase change memory element 1 is cooled. The phase change memory element 1 is read by applying a read voltage which does not change the phase state of the phase change material 8.
A sought after characteristic of non-volatile memory is low power consumption. Often, however, conventional phase change memory elements require large operating currents. It is therefore desirable to provide phase change memory elements with reduced current requirements. For phase change memory elements, it is necessary to have a current density that will heat the phase change material past its melting point and quench it in an amorphous state. One way to increase current density is to decrease the size of a first electrode. These methods maximize the current density at the first electrode interface to the phase change material. Although these conventional solutions are typically successful, it is desirable to further reduce the overall current in the phase change memory element, thereby reducing power consumption in certain applications.
Another desired property of phase change memory is its switching reliability and consistency. Conventional phase change memory elements (e.g., phase change memory element 1 of FIGS. 1A and 1B) have programmable regions of the phase change material layer that are not confined, and have the freedom to extend sideways and the interface between the amorphous portions and crystalline portions of the phase change material may cause reliability issues. The proposed inventions confines the cell so that it reduces the ability to have sideway extension during the change from crystalline to amorphous phases or inadvertent failure.